peruearthquakefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Bridgebuilder - knowledgebuilder
Some frequently asked questions What is Scholars / Expert / Retrospectives database UK-PERU? This wiki database collects together "under one roof" the output of UK scholars on Peru, with particular focus on the needs of the EZ and the programmes and projects listed below. Catalogue entries would contain links to actual text, where accessible. It is hoped that at least two libraries in the EZ will be added to the JStore access list. What is the The DKN - Diaspora Knowledge Network This programme tailors the guidelines of the UNESCO-OU/DKN project to the needs of the EZ. Please read first the UNESCO webpages on DKN - Diaspora Knowledge Networks. See http://labspace.open.ac.uk/course/view.php?id=1457 What is the Bridgebuilder network? A support network between universities, professional organisations and specialists in the UK and Peru. The object is to support a centre of excellence in the EZ. A multimedia database has been created for the purposes of the open collaborative editing of jointly produced documents. The project would also benefit Peruvians in the UK by providing a means whereby courses on Peru would be available in the UK, establishing the basis for a future Peruvian Transnational Open University. See http://peruearthquake.wikia.com/ and http://academia.wikia.com/wiki/Journal_of_Peruvian_Studies. What is the Bridgebuilder travel programme This project aims to open up a two-way travel programme for collaborating specialists to meet their peer group in the second country. The Diaspora (Peruvians in Europe) have a role in the provision of accomodation at a reasonable cost; scheduling; guiding and interpreting; pre-visit education and training. What are Bridgebuilder visas The project aims to negotiate a fast-track visa for those travelling UK-Peru on the bridge-builder programme (short-term peer group visits). Note that this facility is not yet operational and will probably only be available initially for those on leave from a permanent professional and academic post. What is the Coastal Project A rehabilitation project for the Chincha area is currently being discussed. What is the Highland Project Under discussion. Themes What does "Earthquake studies" signify? Seismology; Emergency; Rehabilitation; Reconstruction; Earthquakes in the pre-hispanic period; architecture. What is "History in Common" UK-PERU (Earthquake zone)? Diplomatic and international relations; The Colonial period and independence; Guano; Wool and alpaca; Wine, Pisco, agro-industry; Mining; Fishing; Cultural heritage; Scientific and cultural tourism; Peruvian (EZ) diaspora in UK; UK diaspora in Peru. What is the extent of damage to the Cultural heritage in the EZ? This section provides space for a detailed study of the cultural heritage of the EZ area. For the earthquake edition of the Journal of Peruvian Studies these studies would focus on the effect of the August 15, 2007 earthquake. Which language: Spanish, English or . . ? The object of the project is to (collaboratively) produce an "earthquake edition" in Spanish and English in relevant sections of the Opentext Journal of Latin American and Peruvian Studies (Phisqhatinsuyukuna category) both in the peruearthquake and academia wikias. Other languages Diaspora groups in European and other countries would open other language editions of the Journal. These would carry output in these langages and translations and/or summaries of Spanish / English articles. Compendium A complete collection would be published using relevant languages. A summary or abstract should be provided in Spanish and/or English when the article is not in those languages Please also see the following categories in the 'academia.wikia' domain: Minkapedia, Journal of Peruvian Studies.